jjay_jokerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
JJay VS Sexmasterka "Włożyła i palce w basenie"
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) Reklama, Reklama, Reklama...Reklama Pierdolenie o szopenie okej dobra jasne, hah okej pierdolenie Sx: Każdy by chciał być na takiej imprezie (Szczyt wieżowca w Sydney, basen podświetlany i takie tam) J: Nie chciał bym bym się czuł niekomfortowo chlejąc w takich warunkach kurwa na wieżowcu? ja już spadłem z 4 piętra nie mam zamiaru kurwa skakać z wieżowca (seksmasterka dalej napierdala Dobra okej miałaś fajną imprezę get to the fucking point JEST KURWA 6 MINUTA (zaczyna opowiadać o dziewczynie) no, no, no, ja pierdolę no jezus maria no, super, jezus maria co? Tak clear heels są na całym świecie znane jako symbol prostytutki tak jak jest mundur policjanta tak samo clear heels są uznawane za mundur prostytutki S: Zacofany kraj zacofani ludzie (i nie obrażanie) J: My? czy oni? whatever...jezus maria, aha hyyyyyyy, okej S:Ja zobaczyłam światełko w tunelu J:To był pociąg, i trafił cię i dlatego taka jesteś S: To było odzwierciedlenie mnie J: To było lustro, te drzwi to było lustro, patrzyłaś w lustro prawda? S (opisuje jak się lizały) J: aha, aha, aha, aha, aha, aha S: (zapytała ją dlaczego się z nią liże skoro ma męża i zaczęła mówić jak głupio postąpiła) J: aha, co najmniej jakby była to normalna myśl nie? hyyy masz męża i się liżesz ze mną to jest normalne oh wait no it isn't Wierność jest przereklamowana pierdolić to okay cool story, aha dalej falowała ja pierdolę to już 12 minut Chciałaś mi powiedzieć że na tej imprezie była laska która się lizała na powitanie, ale nikt się nie kąpał w tym basenie i ty byłaś pierwszą która wskoczyła...jasne KURWA TO JEST FUN FICTION Czy ona czyta po prostu fun fiction? i mówi że to jest jej życie? mhm mhm mhm S: I nagle jak już straciłam nadzieję J: PRZYLECIAŁ GOŚCIU HELIKOPTEREM WYSKOCZYŁ Z NIEGO OKAZAŁO SIĘ ŻE BYŁ KURWA SZEJKIEM WSKOCZYŁ PROSTO DO WODY I POWIEDZIAŁ ŻE ZABIERZE CIĘ DO SIEBIE DO SWOJEGO PAŁACU I PRZEZ JEDNE MIESIĄC BYŁAŚ JEGO ÓSMĄ ŻONĄ PRAWDA? S: (po drugiej stronie basenu zauważyła laskę) J:A jednak, prawie prawie prawie prawie trafiłem S: (Wchodzi do wody) J: Zaraz to kurwa w końcu ona faluje czy woda? S: I ja z drugiego końca basenu do niej płynę siu siu siu J: I ona też siu siu siu...w basenie nie można siu siu S: Jak płaszczka, ośmiornica J: Płaszczka ośmiornica uwielbiam to zwierze, moje ulubione swoją drogą mam 4 na chacie S: (opowiada o palcach w pizdzie) J: Mamy nareszcie wątek tej historii S: mi się wydawało że ja płynę J: A ty odpłynęłaś S: coś tam łuuuuhuuuuu J: aha, aha okej,...ta historia jest bez sensu S: Dalej coś napierdala o palcaś w pizdzie "no i fluuu" "zajęczałam jak psychiczna" J: No naprawdę psychiczna jak ktoś ci wsadził naprawdę palca to jest że zajęczałaś...jakoś dziwnie zadziałał??? S: ...nikt tego nie widział... J: nie nikt nie widział! 2 laski w basenie jedna kurwa majta drugą, nikt tego nie widział, impreza cała do okoła nikt tego nie widział bo tylko 2 były w basenie, bo nikt nie chciał wejść inny pamiętajmy ....oczywiście że musisz opisać (swój kostium) S: nie wiem czy ci ludzie wiedzieli o co mi chodzi J: wiedzieli...aha, aha, no S: no i my siedzimy w tym basenie z palcami J: wiecie że palcami trzeba poruszać nie? S: i zaczęliśmy się tam lizać J: ale z palcami dalej tak po prostu wsadzonymi? Jak kurwa sztylet wbity w ramię? Tak po prostu i tyle? nic więcej? po prostu? brzmi brutalnie. S: i jej facet kamerował nas J: aa może to był jej team? S mam to nagranie J: super, no nie wierzę, na internecie było cała historia czy tylko to flup flup? bo jak tylko flup flup to tak historia pół na pół aha, chyba, jest link? zobaczymy czy jest link może nie wiem S: Dalej pływamy w basenie coś tam robimy J: Ale palce dalej są flup flup? czy już nie flup czy już potem było...jak jest flup od tyłu? f l u p to będzie pulf to już potem było pulf? najpierw było lup a potem pulf pulf? i potem pływacie czy tak z tymi flupami pływałyście razem? obok siebie? tak że płyniesz i jedną ręką, tutaj flup a tutaj plusk S: To wszystko jest udokumentowane i nikt mi nie powie że to wymyśliłam J: okej, nie jest ściemnione, okej...i tak jest ściemnione S: i było flup J: Było flup ale nie było pulf...ja bym to nazwał chlup chlup ale nieważne S: Tak wyszłam łuuuuuuuuu (sexmasterkę popierdoliło) J: eeeee???? what? ja pierdolę, słuchanie jej historii to jest jak słuchanie naprawdę jakiegoś weterana z Wietnamu który sam nie wie czy to był pierwszy miesiąc, czy ostatni jego służby No i tu pływamy i tu się liżemy i tu flup flup i tu i nagle wychodzę ale...haaa, no bardzo śmieszne S: W zasadzie jak ta impreza się skończyła bo już nie pamiętam J: No nie dziwię się S: Pamiętam tylko że załadowaliśmy się w jakąś tam taksówę podjechaliśmy gdzieś tam do jakiegoś innego klubu J: i było flup flup? flup pulf flup? S: Pózniej w zasadzie z tą parą pojechaliśmy do nich do domu J: A i tam był ten trójkącik z dildo a nie to była inna historia S: Pamiętam że obudziłam się rano J: Flup flup? S: Po jednej stronie ta kobieta po drugiej ten facet, ten mój facet z którym byłam na tej imprezie, gdzieś tam leżał J: No oczywiście że jej facet to leżał gdzieś tam obok nie? no przecież ona nie szanuje faceta także jej facet to w ogóle gdzieś tamłałała na podłodze nie? bo on nie miał siły S: i ja tak, o fuck, o fucker motherfucker J: Mhm...???...???? użycie słowa motherfucker w tym momencie jest niepasujące S: Wstałam zapakowałem, zaciągnęłam mojego faceta do taksówki i pojechaliśmy do domu, Tam było dużo ludzi, wszyscy byli półnadzy J: W sydney, wszędzie nadzy ludzie S: Ale tą opowieść zostawię na kiedy indziej J: Okej... nie, nie ma jednak, nie ma jednak linku do tego Mam chorą córkę daj prezerwatywy xDDD A:Czy tylko mi się wydaje że zmyśla? J: niee nie tylko tobie, ale zobaczmy odpowiedzi (JJay ogląda filmik z linku) aha i 30 sekund potwierdza całą historię guys no to idealnie tak samo jak to było Dostała informację no smoking w basenie i zabrali jej fajkę aa i to jest już, teraz No dosłownie kurwa to samo nie no, klask idealnie opowiedziała to jest ten filmik. To jest jak, to jest jak pokazanie filmiku na którym ja byłem na woodstoku i powiedzenie że ja mógłbym naprawd- ja bym mógłbym wymyśleć cokolwiek byście chcieli usłyszeć historia z zawiasem tak jest pojebana, jest prawdziwa, nie mam dowodu nie mam żanego dowodu na to, musicie mi uwieżyć whatever ale jej historia brzmi tak że bym mógłbym dosłownie wymyślić że ej stary czaisz? idę w ogóle sobie, jest słońce nie? i parzy słoneczko i nagle wychodzą 2 laski które, które są ten obłocone bo wyszły właśnie z tego z z z pod tego podgrzybka co tam wiadomo tam leje błoto i tak dalej i mówią do mnie, chodz pójdziemy weżmiemy razem prysznic i ja wchodzę z nimi na prysznic i przeleciałem obie i nagle wygodzę i nawet nie zapytałem się o ich imię nie? no kurwa historia zajebista, wymyślona totalnie i...jak udowodnicie to? ej no mam dowód byłem na woodstoku, DLA MNIE TO JEST TEN SAM DOWÓD WHAT THE FUCK!? A:na pewno kłamała przez 18 minut i tak szczegółowo co nie? nooo! dokładnie, dokładnie tak, i ludzie jej wierzą i ludzie wierzą w takie historie jest więcej partów? ale będą, ooo będą flupy? o kurwa czekaj to może zobaczymy czy będzie flup faktycznie Ale to, ale to i tak udowadnia że skłamała, nie ważne co bym powiedział to udowadnia że skłamała bo według niej to była sytuacja gdzie ona po prostu przypłynęła i zrobiła flup Prawda jest taka że laska przypłynęła, porozmawiały, fajka jej zabrali bo nie można palić w basenie, była najebana, nie wiedziała o tym miała to gdzieś, gościu jej zabrał, dał swojej dziewczynie, najwyraźniej wtedy zapalić, i tak dalej i tak dalej Patrzcie i tutaj się niby bawią, dalej z tym fajem kurwa, i...flup? Teraz to wygląda jakby ta dziewczyna odchodziła od pani seksmasterki a ta wyłazi i? a faktycznie są te ruchy widzieliście to? zrobiła ten ruch było było i tam się poszły flupać whatever już już whatever guys Jeżeli ktokolwiek wierzy w tą historie to jest bardzo naiwny szczerze, ona, jej opowiadanie historii brzmi w taki sposób każdy zna, każdy chyba miał w takiego kolege, koleżanke który był takim bullshiterem że tak mhm mhm mhm no mhm yup tak, mhm racja, Ja miałem kumpla który miał kurwa wszystkie gry ale jak do niego przychodziliśmy to akurat jego brat zabierał dysk twardy na trening, nie wiemy dlaczego, ale on miał wszystkie gry ale jego kumpel zabierał dysk twardy jak szedł na trening albo znajomy pamiętam grał kurwa yyy ten niby że w tibie i nam mówił jak to tibia jest zajebistą grą i on gra w taką grę i w ogóle i tam zbudował okręt i mu okręt spalili To są ludzie którzy nie mogą przyjąć tego że ich opowieść może być interesująca szczerze to nie byłaby aż tak hujowa opowieść gdyby naprawdę przyjęła totalnie tylko prawdę Czy to od razu musiało byc zrobione że "o tak laska do mnie podpływa wsadziła mi palce ahahahhaha" Ludzie czasami nie widzą kiedy się zatrzymać z tą historią czasami nie wiedzą kiedy się po prostu zatrzymać bo historia może być interesująca, kiedy byś tylko nie przeginał z nią Fajnie wygląda ta maska z brodą Kategoria:Pasty